


His haunting words

by neighborhoodwitch



Series: Till the end of our days [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Sorta Happy Ending, Very little dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neighborhoodwitch/pseuds/neighborhoodwitch
Summary: The other half of Till the end of my days in Arthur perspective of what happened





	His haunting words

**Author's Note:**

> if you didnt read the other half i kinda explained everything at the end over there

‘I promise, Arthur, I promise you I will love you till the end of my days’ Merlin’s eyes had been so bright as he spoke, swimming with love and pride and something Arthur was too scared to think about. 

‘I will love you till the end of my days’ he had mocked as he crowded Merlin on the bed. ‘Of course I will still love you when we are old and grey and too tired to do much other than love each other’ Merlin had grinned at him and the emotions in his eyes finally melted fully into love. Arthur did not dwell on what it was before. 

When the truth was discovered and Merlin had fled in the night Arthur remembered their vows. ‘I will love you till the end of my days’ they had promised each other. He wondered if Merlin would keep the promise? Would he himself keep it?

As much as he loathed it the words were branded across his heart. ‘I will love you till the end of my days, I promise you Merlin.’ They were the reason he watched the forest from the tower windows, why he scanned faces in the lower town. Looking for what he had lost but he never found it. 

He had kept his true promise, he had said he would love Merlin until they were old and grey and unable to do to anything but love each other. As he looked at his wrinkled, scarred hands and he wondered if Merlin was doing the same wherever he was. Or maybe he had died and Arthur would never know what became of him. 

He closed his eyes and memories of blue eyes and pale skin swam in his mind, turning him in circles of pain and longing. ‘I will love you till the end of my days.’ Maybe Merlin had fled and created a new life for himself, found a new person to love. Someone who embraced his gifts instead of smothering them like Arthur had. Maybe he had had a family, loved his children with all his heart and the promise he once made was nothing more that a vague memory. Or maybe he had died alone in the woods and was waiting for Arthur on the other side, regretting life as much as he himself did. 

‘I will love you till the end of my days, I promise you Merlin, I will.’

“Till the end of my days.” He whispered, his weak voice deafening in the silence of his chamber. “I promised you.” His last words, his last vow, something that haunted his every moment since he had made the promise. When they found his body and yelled that the king was dead, they mourned and cried but those as old as him knew he was going to see Merlin again. 

His lungs filled with air as strong as they had been in his youth and his skin was golden once more, but there was nobody waiting for him on this side. 

He searched and searched, he begged them for Merlin but he always got the same cryptic answer from Freya. “Merlin kept his promise, but Emrys must fulfil his.” He was alone here, watching the world he had once loved crumbled and the times change until it was a wasteland. Only when there was nothing left could he see him, Merlin sat upon a cliff looking the just like the day Arthur lost him. 

‘Till the end of my days’ The words were whispered in his head as he lifted his head to the last spirit Avalon would ever house. Blue eyes and pale skin looked at him. 

There were new promises to be made.


End file.
